


Никчёмный

by Givsen



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я никчёмный, — думает он и достаёт из кармана зажигалку, — но впервые сделал что-то правильное в этой жизни. Да, Иб?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никчёмный

      «Я никчёмный», — думает он и качает головой, отвернувшись от очередной картины. Нестерпимо тянет курить, но пачка, которую он мнёт в кармане, пуста, поэтому остаётся лишь с досадой выбросить её в урну и с усмешкой посмотреть на стальную зажигалку с затёртой гравировкой на боку.  
      «И никто не замечает», — думает он, бродя по коридору и вслушиваясь в эхо своих шагов, которое теряется среди доносящихся отовсюду тихих голосов. Он и сам мог бы порассуждать на тему сегодняшней выставки, покритиковать представленные работы, но сейчас отчего-то так муторно на душе, так тяжело, противно и вязко, что остаётся только идти мимо всех этих картин и скульптур. Туда, где он может хотя бы на мгновение позабыть о своей бесполезности. О том, что он никому, по сути, не нужен.  
      И, как знать, вдруг что-то поменяется за время, пока он идёт.  
  
      «Я никчёмный, — думает он, пытаясь встать на дрожащие от слабости ноги. — Даже в себя толком прийти не могу».  
      Пытаясь проморгаться, он с ужасом понимает, что теперь находится не в светлой галерее, напоминающей больше больничную палату, а в совершенно незнакомом, непонятном месте. И как он сюда попал — загадка.  
      Коридор, посреди которого он распластался в не самой удобной позе, затапливает темнота, а вокруг нет ни одного посетителя, хотя мгновение назад тут было не протолкнуться. Лишь безмолвные картины висят на стенах, с которых на него застывшими глазами смотрят нарисованные люди. Из-за этого становится до спазма в горле страшно — настолько, что руки, упирающиеся в покрытый блестящей плиткой пол, мелко подрагивают.  
      Как он тут очутился?  
      Он проглатывает подкатывающую к горлу тошноту и поворачивается к сидящей перед ним на корточках девочке с не по-детски серьёзным взглядом. Она смотрит на него в упор и молчит, сердито поджав губы и будто размышляя — стоит ли этому взрослому дяде доверять.  
      Удивлённо моргнув, он пытается улыбнуться. Ему до чёртиков, до сковывающего внутренности озноба жутко, но раз уж здесь есть ещё одна живая душа — значит, он не сошёл с ума. Это утешает. Немного.  
      — Меня зовут Гарри, — произносит он дрогнувшим голосом и протягивает девочке руку.   
      Он понимает, что выглядит сейчас не самым лучшим образом — перепачканный в пыли, бледный, с трясущимися губами и почти сумасшедшим взглядом, — но маленькую незнакомку это отчего-то не пугает. Она смело обхватывает его широкую костлявую ладонь мягкими пальчиками.  
      — Иб, — говорит она, а затем протягивает ему слегка вялую потрёпанную розу с ярко-синими лепестками, держащимися, кажется, на одном честном слове. — Возьми и не теряй её больше, хорошо? Это твоя жизнь.  
      «Хорошо, — думает Гарри и осторожно касается тонкого хрупкого стебля. — Я сейчас поверю во всё, лишь бы выбраться отсюда».   
      Желание курить становится почти невыносимым.  
  
      «Я никчёмный, — думает он, увернувшись от смертельных объятий слетевшего со стены портрета. — Потерял девочек и сам потерялся».  
      У изображённой на картине женщины есть вполне себе реальные руки, а в бордовых глазах плещется такая жажда крови, что Гарри невольно замирает и лишь затем пускается со всех ног прочь, чтобы скрыться, спрятаться, уйти от этого кошмара как можно дальше. Куда угодно, желательно — в свою реальность, где нет этих чудовищных порождений чьего-то больного сознания. Однако перед глазами мелькают лишь потёртые тёмно-серые стены с облупившейся краской и потемневшие от времени и пыли картины — одна другой страшнее.  
      Гарри уже не может отличить правду ото лжи, сон — от реальности, сюрреализм — от чьей-то жестокой выдумки. Здесь есть он, Иб и девочка по имени Мэри, которую они недавно подобрали в одном из закоулков этого страшного места. И всё, больше тут нет никого, кроме странных созданий: живых портретов, норовящих задушить в смертельных объятиях; жутких безголовых манекенов с длинными пластиковыми руками; не менее жутких кукол с глазами-пуговицами, в которых можно увидеть живой блеск и, что самое пугающее, человеческую осмысленность, словно это вовсе не игрушки, набитые ватой и синтепоном…   
      Страшно представить, сколько ещё чудовищ прячется в сумрачных коридорах, однако Гарри этого даже близко знать не хочет. Он думает лишь о том, что нужно что-то сделать, чтобы выбраться отсюда. А ещё — что остаться в столь жутком месте с детьми — по-настоящему злая ирония судьбы, ведь только сегодня утром он был никчёмным, никому не нужным серым человеком с такой же серой судьбой и не менее серыми планами на жизнь. А теперь он бегает по коридорам потусторонней галереи и пытается спастись сам и спасти девочек, тоже каким-то неведомым способом попавших в это место.  
      Злая, очень злая ирония судьбы.   
  
      «Я никчёмный, — думает он и смотрит на Мэри, которая сжимает в руках тонкий стебель принадлежащей Иб розы. — Не могу ничего сделать, чтобы спасти её».  
      Она переводит взгляд с бледной Иб на не менее бледного Гарри и довольно улыбается, стискивая стебель крепче.   
      У Гарри сердце заходится стуком, а во рту зверски пересыхает. Он видит, как округляются глаза Иб, хотя она ни единым звуком или жестом не показывает, насколько ей страшно, потому что малейшее неверное движение — и стебель с тихим хрустом сломается. А вместе с этим оборвётся и жизнь Иб, которая выдержала столько испытаний…   
      И ради чего? Чтобы умереть вот так?  
      Гарри завидует её выдержке. Выдержке маленькой девочки, которая по всем законам жанра должна заплакать от испуга. Однако вместо этого она решительно смотрит на Мэри, готовая, кажется, ко всему, что бы она ни сделала.  
      — Мэри, — Гарри с трудом узнаёт свой дрожащий голос и едва не содрогается от отвращения, — отдай, пожалуйста, розу.  
      Мэри переводит взгляд на него и испытующе смотрит, словно прекрасно видит и как ему страшно, и насколько трудно даётся каждое слово. Она смотрит на него, и Гарри чувствует, будто у нацеленного в его грудь револьвера взводится курок.  
      — Я её нашла, — упрямо отвечает Мэри и прижимает цветок к себе. — Моё!  
      Гарри судорожно вздыхает, а затем косится на Иб и ругает себя последними словами, потому что теперь отступать некуда. Иб надеется на него. Верит.  
      — Это роза Иб, — добавив в голос упрёка, произносит он. — Верни её. — Он очень надеется, что это подействует.  
      Однако Мэри лишь капризно надувает губы и делает шаг назад, словно готовая тут же пуститься наутёк. Однако при этом она почему-то не отворачивается, а хитро улыбается. Так хитро, что у Гарри душа уходит в пятки.  
      — Мы можем поменяться, — говорит она и, вопросительно склонив голову, смотрит на торчащую из кармана длинного аляповатого пальто розу. — Ты мне отдашь синюю розу, а я тебе — красную. Синий цвет мне нравится больше. М?  
      Сердце, ухнув, пропускает удар. Гарри осознаёт, что это конец, никуда не деться. Он не сможет отвернуться сейчас, когда на кону жизнь девочки, которую он поклялся защищать.   
      Гарри тратит на раздумья целое мгновение, пытаясь нащупать иные пути решения возникшей проблемы, и тут же укоряет себя, потому что он не должен сомневаться в том, что обязан сделать. Обязан не себе, а этой маленькой, безмерно смелой девочке, глаза которой хрустально блестят от подступающих слёз. Она ведь тоже всё прекрасно понимает.  
      — Гарри, — одними губами шепчет Иб и тянется руками вперёд, пытаясь то ли оттолкнуть Гарри от Мэри, то ли закрыть его собой.  
      — Эй, всё в порядке, — беззаботно говорит он и морщится от того, как сильно дрожит голос, вторя трясущемуся в панике нутру. — Так надо, Иб. — Он проводит ладонью по шелковистым каштановым волосам и поворачивается к выжидающе хмурящейся Мэри, которая всё ещё комкает в ладонях красную розу.  
      Пальцы деревенеют, когда он обхватывает стебель и вытаскивает свой цветок. Колени подгибаются, когда он делает пару небольших шагов, кажущихся настоящими километрами. Внутренности покрываются льдом, когда он протягивает руку.   
      Мэри выхватывает из его ладони синюю розу и кидает на пол красную, а затем убегает, заливаясь счастливым смехом, в котором слышится торжество.  
      Она победила, ну а он…  
      Гарри подбирает цветок с земли и сдувает с лепестков невидимые пылинки, прежде чем вернуть его Иб.  
      — Держи, — он улыбается, стараясь перекрыть этим выворачивающую желудок панику, — и не теряй её больше, хорошо? Это твоя жизнь.  
      Иб долгую секунду молчит, затем кивает и тянет его за рукав.  
  
      «Я никчёмный, — думает он, зацепившись ногой за какой-то выступ в полу и упав навзничь. — Не могу больше идти…»  
      Сердце глухо ухает в грудной клетке, из-за чего кажется, что рёбра сейчас треснут, пульс набатом стучит в ушах. Ноги уже не шевелятся и даже не дрожат, как пару минут назад. Вязкая густая слюна стекает по подбородку, и Гарри быстро стирает её рукавом, чтобы не напугать Иб, которая тут же кидается к нему, чтобы помочь подняться.  
      «Любит — не любит», — эхом разносится в голове голос Мэри.   
      Хочется свернуться калачиком и заскулить на одной ноте. Гарри практически ощущает, как постепенно — лепесток за лепестком — уходит жизнь, замедляя дыхание и снимая тянущую горькую тоску с души. От этого становится легко и совершенно не страшно, как секунду назад. Тоскливое ощущение пустоты внутри сменяется на совершенно осознанную радость, потому что Гарри понимает, что не сделай он того, что сделал, вместо него сейчас на этом самом полу умирала бы Иб, а это совершенно недопустимо. Мир всё равно ничего не потеряет, если из него уйдёт такое никчёмное существо, как он.  
      Гарри с помощью Иб отползает к стене и, прислонившись к ней спиной, смотрит в бледное лицо той, ради которой он совершил столь… странный, несвойственный ему поступок. Иб быстро вытирает собирающиеся в уголках глаз слёзы и смотрит на него с выворачивающей душу смесью страха и жалости. Она пытается сохранить смелость, и Гарри понятия не имеет, как можно её утешить.   
      Разве что снова солгать…  
      — Всё нормально, — говорит он и нарочито бодро улыбается, подняв руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Иб, — я просто устал. Знаешь, у взрослых такое бывает.  
      Иб кивает, будто верит в его нелепую ложь, но почему-то не уходит. Она так и сидит рядышком, держа его за руку. Гарри чувствует, как дрожат её пальцы.  
      — Иди, — он высвобождает ладонь и закрывает глаза, чтобы Иб ни в коем случае не увидела в них отражение боли, что скручивает сейчас его внутренности в узел, — я тебя догоню. Мне нужно чуть-чуть перевести дух. Хорошо?   
      Он не хочет, чтобы она стала свидетелем того, как он испускает последний вздох. Пусть думает, что он действительно будет рядом, несмотря ни на что. Детям ведь нужно во что-то верить, чтобы держаться, правильно? А Иб это особенно необходимо, потому что она останется одна в этом месте.  
      Иб кивает и поднимается на ноги, быстро вытирая рукавом блузки перепачканное в пыли и паутине лицо. Она мнётся некоторое время, не решаясь сделать шаг, а затем порывисто отворачивается и убегает.  
      «Любит — не любит».  
      Голос Мэри теперь звучит совсем рядом, словно она стоит прямо тут, за углом, обрывая лепесток за лепестком такую несуразную жизнь несостоявшегося бесполезного человека.  
      «Я никчёмный, — думает он и достаёт из кармана зажигалку, — но впервые сделал что-то правильное в этой жизни. Да, Иб?»  
      Он закрывает глаза и вздыхает. Надо ведь только чуточку передохнуть, чтобы идти дальше.


End file.
